TokKul-Zo
The Tokkul-Zo is a ring received as a reward for completing The Elder Kiln quest. It boosts damage against TzHaar, Fire or Obsidian creatures (meaning TzHaar, volcanic creatures inside Fight Cave or TokHaar) by 10%. However, the ring will not work with the TokTz-Ket-Dill from the Dominion Tower. This damage boost does stack with Slayer helm boost while on a slayer task. It comes with 4000 charges, which are used when the player attacks a Lava or Obsidian creature. One charge is used every time you hit. Multiple hits in a single attack will take multiple charges. For example, if you use the Fury ability with a 2 handed weapon, 3 charges are depleted because 3 hits are executed each time you use the ability. The ring can be recharged by paying either TzHaar-Mej-Ak or TzHaar-Mej-Jeh 50,000 Tokkul for a completely depleted ring. This works out to be 12.5 Tokkul per missing charge. If you die with the ring, you will be able to retrieve it from your grave (or Death). Regardless of how the ring is retrieved (protected or otherwise), all of its charges will remain intact. It costs to reclaim it from Death, so it is recommended to save more costly items over it, or protect items that degrade. If you lose the ring by other means, you can retrieve another one by speaking to TzHaar-Mej-Ak or TzHaar-Mej-Jeh. It will be uncharged, so you will have to speak with them to charge it. Teleports The ring can also be used to teleport to and around the TzHaar City. The possible locations to where you can teleport are: *Main Plaza *TzHaar Fight Pit *TzHaar Fight Cave *Fight Kiln *Fight Cauldron (upon completion of The Brink of Extinction) The ring must have at least one charge to be able to teleport, although teleporting does not use any charges. An uncharged ring does not have the teleport option and must be recharged to regain the teleport ability. The TokKul-Zo is very useful for gaining quick access to the Fairy ring network from anywhere in the world, as the Fight Cave teleport is just south of the fairy ring for TzHaar, . All of the teleport locations also have a bank close to them, which can be very useful for tasks that require frequent banking. Because of its ability to grant players extremely quick access to a bank and the Fairy ring network, in addition to its defensive and offensive stats, the TokKul-Zo can be a very desirable item. The ring's combat bonuses make it a useful item in any combat situation, regardless of its damage boosting abilities against certain creatures. Note that the ring has no combat bonuses when it is uncharged in addition to not being able to teleport. TokKul-Zo has the same Strength bonuses as an imbued gold ring, but with a lower Armour bonus. Trivia *Even though the TokKul-Zo is supposed to work against "TzHaar, Fire and Obsidian creatures," it has no effect on Fire Giants as no charges are used. *The ring initially held 3,000 charges but was increased to 4,000 on 18 March 2013. After the update, all existing rings retained their previous charges. Category:Items on reward scrolls